


The Fallen

by MissEmmanuelle



Series: A Sweet Melody: Jon & Sansa [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a song, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallen Angel, Hospitals, I don't know how to tag this fic honestly, Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, Pining, True Love, doctors and nurses, just go with it I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Jon has loved her for as long as he had known her.Assigned to be her guardian and protector, Jon wasn't supposed to do more that that - but the love he felt for her consumed him, so much so that he gave his everything to come down in human form just to be with her. No matter the consequences.





	The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Ok sorry for that shit summary lol.  
> I was inspired by Jon's line to Sansa in S6x09 (tent scene!!) while doing some GIFs - "I'll protect you, I promise' and also the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls and thought okay this could work... 
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly I dunno man, I hope it does! Reposting from Tumblr because I was told we're a little shy of 3k fics

The fall was all he remembered. Everything else was just a deep void, a great wide hole of dark nothingness. There was only one name on his mind and on his lips.

_Sansa._

Where he fell, did not matter. Where his sides hurt now, though it stung till his eyes teared, was of little consequence. He needed her. He came down for her. He had given up everything to be with her and she was all he desired. For as long as he existed, she was the only constant and the only one who touched him, her essence permeated him to the very core of his being. The pang of guilt struck him like a thousand lightning bolts but still his one and only wish was granted. But he could never return Home. With the gift came the curse - doomed to roam the Earth for as long as his mortal vessel would last.

He had watched over her all her life, witnessed all her highs and lows, the heartbreaks and the sorrows and every tear she shed, he yearned to kiss it away.

_Sansa, where are you?_

Now of flesh and bone, a mortal heart thumped wildly inside of him as he staggered on unfamiliar human feet. He rubbed his eyes, feeling a dampness and a dull ache on his temple. He looked at his hand, bewildered at how his own skin felt on his palm. And how deep and warm the red that caught his attention as he peered curiously at the wet patch that smeared his hand.

_Blood. This is my blood. I’m alive._

Jon smiled and broke into laughter, ecstatic at the thought of the possibilities before him, but as he tried - the sharp gasp of air he took in, stabbed him in his chest and brought him to his knees. Jon coughed and sputtered wildly, colouring the light dirt path he was now crawling on with flecks of blood. His head was spinning and all Jon wanted to do was lay down to rest.

“Sansa, my Sansa,” he chanted with a smile on bleeding lips, as his eyes fluttered close.

*

“Sansa! You’re needed at ER,” a voice called out to her, snapping Sansa out of her slump during a slow night shift at the hospital. A rare occurrence.

 _Everyone must be behaving tonight_ , she thought.

Sansa rushed over for the first emergency call of her shift, only to see doctors and nurses already attending to her case. Why was she called then, if she obviously wasn’t needed?

“Pod, what’s going on? I was paged to come here but looks like you guys got it covered,” Sansa asked as she stood next to the male nurse who was watching the emergency room intently. He had a look of curiosity mixed with awe and Sansa had to wonder what was so interesting.

“Oh hey Sans. That guy there, a sheriff on duty called, found him lying bloody and broken next to the 105, you know the old dirt highway leading up to the valley? The one that split in two from an earthquake? I didn’t know that route was still open, thought what was closed for ages,” Podrick greeted and answered her at the same time, his eyes still affixed on the scene before him.

“Still is but not inaccessible to anyone if they dared enough to. He’s obviously lost, high or homeless. Any ID on him?”

“Yeah but how did he get there in the first place? I don’t know it’s just weird. No ID so far so he’s a Doe for now. The PD’s running prints on him though,” Podrick added with a shrug.

Sansa watched as the ER doctors scrambled to check his vitals and the nurses clean the wounds and blood off the patient’s face and body. Sansa could make out, from where she stood, a head of black curls and a somewhat solemn face on him.

“Well let’s hope he’ll make it then.”

Podrick finally turned to her, his eyebrows slightly raised at her statement.

“He has fractures at 90% of his body, found in godforsaken where and a BP of over 180. Came in bleeding from head to toe and that guy was still awake with all of that on him. I mean, he was talking coherently, like a normal person,” Podrick pointed out, as if it were a miracle. Perhaps it was, but Sansa knew for a fact that different people had different thresholds for pain.

Sansa wasn’t quite sure what Podrick was getting at. They’ve had worse cases, gunshot wounds, burnt victims, she could name them all. This was something she wouldn’t normally be too concerned about professionally. She was sure that whoever he was, he would turn out fine and live.

“And? We’ve had weirder ones.”

Podrick sighed and cocked his head back at the ward they were observing. And turned to Sansa.

“He was calling out for you, Sansa. Said your name over and over. Last thing he said before he passed out again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg you actually read it?? Thanks! Were you listening to the song too? It's so JonSa am I right? Lol thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it, will be a multi chapter fic with some angst - gonna try my hand at it now so be warned!
> 
> My Tumblr: jonsaforlife


End file.
